eaam_sci_fi_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Tess Gelleto
" Tess Gelleto (Birth name Tess Mekell) or simply Tess. Is a female Kolin Bounty Hunter and [[Steve Gelleto|'Steve Gelleto’s']] wife. Personality Behavior squad 86 Clothing Uniform: Tess was once training to become a soldier in the Kolin army but after 4 years she decided to quit the military to peruse her dream job as a bounty hunter but she made enough money to purchase her uniform, weapons and armour and since Tess was no longer a soldier she modified her uniform to be very comfortable and casual along with giving it her Black and Gray colour scheme. Kolono: "Whats with the Robes? You barely wore them before" "I just thought it would be a great way to honour Steve" - EAAM asking Tess about her Kolono During the 2258 cultural exchange the Kolins and Obcy Wads shared certain aspects of their culture. One of the items echanged were robes. The Obcy Wads gave the Kolins there robes called the "Wadolo" and the Kolins used it to create the "Kolono". Similar to the Japanese Kimono the Kolono's colours and shades have certain meaning Tess like most Kolins owns a Kolono but her colour scheme Black and gray is often attributed with grief, sadness and loss but Tess barely wore it until Steve disappeared. Ever since Steve went missing and the Kolin-Obcy war ended Tess went from barely wearing her Kolono to wearing it nonstop. The Black and gray colour scheme and the attributes surrounding it now perfectly descried Tess's emotional state because losing her lover sent her spiraling into grief, loss, heartache, pain, depression and emptiness effectively making her Kolono a Mofuku which is a black Kimono only worn during funerals. But in Tess's case more like a widow waiting to see if her partners never found. Biography Creation: Due to Rose Mekell’s unfortunate infertility she and Edwin had to find less normal mean to have a child. Edwin contacted the —— with a proposal to use there understanding of genetics and organ cloning to create a natural kolin baby in an artificial womb which wasn’t against the various cloning regulations. Edwin incase the first few children came out deformed or dead had funded the creation of at least 10 children to be mad. The —— took an egg cell from Rose and a sperm from Edwin however unknowingly to Rose as well as most of the scientists and doctors. Edwin had secretly provided the —— with a sample of his and Roses DNA so it could be modified to posses certain traits and skills. The altered egg and sperm were successful and Tess developed to a very healthy baby. Since Tess-1 was a normal baby with a high chance of living she was renamed to simply Tess Mekell. Edwin had the —— use the reminding funds for cloning spare organs for Tess incase she ever needed one. Childhood: Gallery EAAM 5 Tess and Rebecca.png EAAM 5 Tess and Rebecca Gif.gif Tess in her armour with her sniper rifle.png Tess's Kolinea Class Gunship.png Tess in her robes by justinglowala66-dbvzk3t.png Tess by justinglowala66-dbvzjv2-1.png Trivia Category:Kolins Category:Characters Category:Bounty Hunters Category:Protagonists